


X-Men Evolution: Got Her!

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Kitty figures out how to get around telepathic detection skills.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	X-Men Evolution: Got Her!

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.deviantart.com/a54321/art/X-Men-Evolution-Got-Her-785411803#)  
> **  
> **  
>   
> Summary:  
>   
>   
>  Kitty figures out how to get around telepathic detection skills.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  **  
> **  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.  
>   
> 

Jean Grey frowned and looked up from her physics book.

The mansion’s library had been largely empty of any stray thoughts, but now she could hear what sounded like a sort of mental humming. Mental humming that seemed to be getting louder and more frantic with every second.

And the voice behind that frantic tune sounded very familiar.

Narrowing her eyes and looking back down at her book, she zeroed in on the mind, pushing through some layers of fear and then rolling her eyes as she realized what was going on. _Really?_ she asked telepathically, enjoying the wave of panic that surged from irritating mind while also sending out a telekinetic pull.

“OWCHIE!” squeaked out a now terrified Kitty Pryde as her frilly red thong was lifted up out the back of her baggy, brown cargo khakis, wedging itself in between her butt cheeks. Hastily she turned away from Jean’s back and tried to run to the left. That, of course, failed as Jean just yanked back on her thong hard enough to send the petite girl falling back on her butt. “Oooowww…” Wincing she looked up at the redhead who’d turned around her seat to look down at her. “Oh, come on! How did you know?!”

“Well,” Jean began, her tone condescending, “it might’ve had something to do with the fact that you were loudly humming the same, repetitive tune in your head over and over as loudly as you could.” That explanation was followed by Jean using her powers to painfully tug up on Kitty’s thong some more and a command of, “Get up!”

“YEEEOOOWWWCH! Okay, okaaaayyyy!” Kitty exclaimed, her voice straining and getting higher at the end as her thong sunk itself deeper between her buttocks while she grabbed onto Jean’s chair and frantically pulled herself up.

Just as she did so though, Jeans left hand grabbed onto the front of her thong (which has risen up above her khakis) and gave it yank the old-fashioned way.

“YEEEEEEHHHHYYRRGGHHH!” And as Kitty could confirm, Jean’s arms were plenty strong enough to make a manual pull hurt. Didn’t stop the redhead from using a telekinetic tug to pants her at the same time though. Face heating up, she squeaked out a, “Pleeeeheassse staaahhhhp!”

“If I do, I expect you to crawl back to your room with your pants and underwear how they are.” Jean informed her, pulling up a little harder in the front while using her powers to stretch out the back of the thong a bit more. “Do we have a deal?”

“YEEEESSSSSSSS!” was the hissed-out answer that came, and it was followed by Jean letting go both physically and telekinetically, letting the brunette drop to her hands and knees.

“Now get to crawling.”

-

Kitty’s face was as red as her thong as she crawled through the halls of the X-Mansion, the aforementioned thong still wedged up her butt and her khakis still around her ankles. As she reached the stairs, she could hear Kurt, whom had seen her in her helpless state, following along behind her.

She could feel the way his eyes were practically glued to her butt as he ogled her. _This sucks!_ she thought.

A thought that only grew stronger as she heard Kurt call out, “Hey, Jamie, get a look at zhis!”

Kitty grit her teeth as she turned her head to the right and saw the younger boy passing by. Or, WAS passing by until he saw her, at which point he promptly got out his phone to get some pictures.

The girl promptly sped up her crawling while trying to block out her humiliation and think thoughts of revenge. Fortunately, her room had just what, or rather WHO, she needed in order to do that.

-

“AAAGGHHOWWWW!” Rogue cried out, rising to her toes in her combat boot as Kitty pulled her bright green panties sporting little flower patterns on them up out of her black skirt with her hands clad in pink gloves.

Having just finished pulling her pants back up outside the room before phasing in, the shorter girl’s mood was decidedly not good, which Rogue was quickly learning as Kitty gave her underwear a harder pull.

“EEEYYAAGGHH, aaagghhck, Kitttyyyyy, pleeeeassse!” Rogue begged, “Muh butt’s, gyyrgh, still ssssoorreee, AGHOWW, from last niiIIIIIIIIIGGHT!” As another tug expose the leg holes of her underwear, Kitty wasted no time gripping them and tugging hard enough that Rogue’s eyes went cross and her legs buckled. “GYYYYYYAAAHHHHHOOOOWWWWW! AGGHHO, PLEASSE STAAAHHHP!”

“Sorry, Rogue but playing around with you is great for getting my mind focused.” Kitty said while switching to a one-handed grip on the cent part of the leg hole so that she could slap her palm against Rogue’s butt.

**SMACK!**

“OWWWIEEE!” Legs giving out, Rogue sank uncomfortably into her wedgie.

Grabbing the skirt and activating her powers as she pulled her hand back, Kitty phased he garment off of her roommate. “So, like, unless you got any ideas about how I’m supposed to deal with Jean when she can wedgie me on sight, you’re just gonna have to take one for the team.” Explanation finished and with both hands grabbing her victim’s leg holes again, Kitty launched into a series of harsh tongues to stretch out the underwear some more.

“OWWWIIIEEE! Urrgghhugghhh!” As her underwear grew longer with every pull and she couldn’t quire manage standing, Rogue grabbed onto the end of her bed frame for some support. “WhyyYYYYEEEEEOWWWW! Why naAAAHHT jussssssst, AGH, stay outtAAAAHHEEE her waAAAAYYY!” she squealed out.

“What, and, like, give up?!” Kitty asked, anger seeping not her tone and going back to her one-handed grip on the panties (which were now stretched up to Rogue’s shoulders) and giving the goth’s leggings-covered butt an audible **SMACK!**

“HYRAAGGHHOWW!” Gasping for breath, the goth shivered as she felt her roommate phase off her leggings to fully expose her rear. “IT BEATS, AHHOWW, GETTING YER BUTT CHAFED WHEN YER IN-NYYYGGHH, THE SAME ROOM AS HERRRGGHHHOOWWWIIEEE!” she wailed as her underwear was given some more yanks. And then something happened.

The pulling stopped.

For a few seconds, the only sounds in the room were Rogue’s ragged breathing and whimpers. And then, like a miracle, Kitty let go of her underwear. The gothic teen, falling to her knees, heard her roommate utter, “In the same room as… Rogue! You’re, like, a total genius!”

“D-does that mean I’m safe?” asked the goth hopefully.

“For right now? Totally.” Kitty said happily. “Because right now, I’ve got some planning to do.”

“Yay…” Rogue muttered, reaching a hand back to begin to arduous task of plucking her stretched panties out of her chafed crack. A task that had her whining with every pluck.

-

The next morning, Kitty waited in a hallway of the X-mansion just above the floor that Jean’s room was on while already fully dressed in her khakis and turquoise top with sleeves stopping several inches before her wrists and that shows off her midriff.

In her hand was a tablet that showed her an image of the hallway beneath her thanks to a small little camera she’d placed there. A tool easily borrowed from the mansion’s stash of mission-related rear. _Had to go to bed AND wake up early to set this up, but it’ll be SO worth it!_ she thought excitedly with a bright smile on her face.

-

On the floor below, Jean Grey, clad in her powder blue nightgown that fell to mid-thigh, had capped sleeves, and a pale-yellow trim around the sleeves and hem, rubbed the sleep from her eyes a she approached her bedroom door. 

Grabbing the handle, she stopped for a second and began letting her telepathic senses flare up around her. Not too far, just several feet around herself. Although she was an early riser and Kitty usually slept in, she had learned from the hanging wedgie she’d once gotten to always be ready for an attack.

Not noticing anything odd, she left her telepathic senses flared up around her and casually strolled out of her room, door closing behind her. Turning down the hall, she decided to make her way to one of the bathrooms for a nice shower.

She made it halfway down the hall when her telepathy picked up something.

She didn’t pick up on it fast enough to avoid Kitty landing on her though, causing her to let out a startled yell. Nor was she fast enough to avoid getting most of her body phased into the floor as Kitty activated her powers.

The result was that her head was phased through the floor up to her shoulders, most of her arms were phased through but her hands had been left above at the wrists, her knees had sunk into the floor in a way that left her feet and thighs above ground, and her butt was sticking straight up.

“What he HECK!” she yelled, wiggling uncomfortably but barely able to move. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself and make use of her telepathy to get in the head of her attacker and go on the attack her herself with her telekinesis once she could see through them.

And then she felt a chill and saw her now phased off nightgown falling through the floor and going towards the ground. Her face began to heat up and then…

“KITTYYYYYY!” she screamed in embarrassment.

On the other side of the floor, the brunette giggled as she heard the scream and looked at the curvy rump clad in yellow bikini panties exposed before her. “Let’s some fun.” she said, grabbing the underwear with both of her hands and, with all the strength she had, PULLING on them.

“GYYYYYOOOOWWWWW!” Jeans crack chafed as her panties were stretched between her cheeks, and the burning only grew as she felt more and more yanks stretching them out further. “AAGGGHH! OWWW! YEEEK! HYYRRGGHH! GAAAHHHHOOWWWW!” Up above, her glutes were clenching hard around the fabric invading them.

Even while knowing she should probably finish this before anyone else shows up, Kitty still savored Jean’s shrieks while gripping the leg holes and pulling the panties up the redhead’s back. “That’s it, Jean, enjoy the taste of cotton.”

“GYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!” Jean’s voice was a perpetual and strained cry as her underwear as stretched past where her head was stuck in the floor and all the way to the wall. Not stopping there, Kitty phased the panties into the wall and then pulled them back out and stretched them from there to the opposite wall, which they were also phased into. Unable to focus her powers with the agony her butt was experiencing, Jean was forced to endure the intense wedgie.

That task done, Kitty then reached into her pocket and took out her wooden hairbrush. “Heheh, this is gonna be sooooo good.” Lining up her favorite spanking implement, Kitty slapped the back of it down hard against Jean’s buttocks.

“GAHOW!”

“One down, a bunch more to go.” Kitty said before proceeding to rain down spanks on the vulnerable bottom exposed to her.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“AAAAAHHHHHOOOOOWWWIIEEE! OWOWOWOWOW! STAAAHP STAAAAAAAHHHHP!” Jean howled as her butt cheeks were turned glowing and then dark red while tears were streaming down her face.

It was at this point that Kitty could hear people stirring in their room and decided to wrap things up. Getting down on her knees, she phased her head through the floor right next to Jeans and offered, “If you swear you won’t try and get revenge for this, I’ll stop and get your body out of the floor.” It was the same way she’d gotten out of getting in trouble after punishing Storm’s butt.

And Jean’s responsible nature made her word just as trustworthy as Storm’s had been.

With tears still running down her face, Jean nodded. “I-I-I sw-swear…” she whimpered out.

“Awesome!” Kitty said, smile beaming as she pulled herself back up through the floor.

Jean then felt a pair of soft hands grab her sore buttocks and yelped at the contact. She then began squeaking in agony as those hands pushed her forward and all the way through the floor, getting her out of it but leaving her held up to the ceiling by her now even more tightly stretched panties.

On the floor above, girls soon came out of their room and found a pair of panties brutally stretched out through the floor and between the two walls.

Several minutes later, girls and boys alike were down on the floor below where they were treated to the sight of a wedgied, spanked, and topless Jean Grey squirming in her wedgie as she tried to make her stretchy and surprisingly durable panties rip.

With some tugging on her legs from the others, she got her underwear ripped off much faster, squealing as she did so. And when Bobby offered to help with her burning buttocks…

“Ne-n-nev-ver sp-spea-oohhh-k of thi-thissss ag-ooohhhngh…” gasped and stammered out the naked redhead as the perversely grinning boy’s ice-coated hands cooled her hot rump.

As for Kitty, she decided to celebrate her triumph over Jean in the most fitting and appropriate of ways…

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

“AHHOOWWW, MUH BUUUUUHHHTT” Rogue, bent over her bed with her orange-trimmed, green pajama bottoms pulled down, wailed as Kitty spanked her.

The shorter girl, gripping Rogue’s bright orange and green spotted panties with her left hand, rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Rogue. It’s only a hand spanking.” she said admonish, giving her gloved fingers a wiggle. “Is your pale butt really that weak?”

Indigently, Rogue tried to argue, “It’s naht we-” ***SMACK*** “OOOWWWIIIEEE!”

Giggling as she looked at the slowly pinkening buttocks, Kitty said, “Great argument there, roomy.” Not planning on stopping her celebration anytime soon, she continued spanking her gothic roommate, the goth continuing to squeal and yelp with every blow her bottom received.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml785411803']=[] 


End file.
